mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Minha Vida é um Presente Valioso
Quando o Criador soprou o fôlego de vida nas narinas dos primeiros pais da Terra, o ato de dar a vida humana foi o auge de um plano maior. Ele criou um ambiente nunca antes visto que iria estimular todos os sentidos humanos. Todos os dias nos deparamos com imagens, sons, sabores, cheiros e descobrimos que mesmo que eles se repitam, nunca deixarão de ser maravilhosos. A mente humana, desde a mais complexa até a mais simples, está constantemente se superando na tentativa de entender o universo. A criação nos proporcionou uma abundância de alimentos. Nossas necessidades nutricionais não foram apenas supridas, mas comer acabou se tornando um ato de alegria e de companheirismo. Relacionamentos de amor e respeito sempre foram parte do plano do Criador para nós. Os cristãos *(...) entendem que o máximo da vitalidade está no equilíbrio harmonioso entre a mente saudável, um corpo forte e relacionamentos significativos que resultam em um espírito alegre. Naturalmente, vivemos num mundo que não reflete mais o projeto original do Criador. O hiato entre o lugar em que fomos criados para viver e o lugar onde nos encontramos hoje é o que chamamos de pecado. A boa notícia é que o mesmo poder que criou o nosso mundo criou uma solução para o problema do pecado. Jesus. Ele é o único que disse: "Eu vim para que tenham vida, e a tenham em abundância." Cremos que, enquanto vivermos em um mundo quebrantado, ainda poderemos ter uma vida que reflita a vitalidade. Você está convidado a aprender mais sobre o que entendemos ser o propósito de um corpo saudável, uma mente iluminada e um espírito alegre que se reflete em relacionamentos saudáveis. Meu Deus ama sem Reservas Muitos tentaram determinar o que essencialmente constitui a existência humana. Para alguns, é ser conhecido e para outros, é ser amado. Para muitos, é deixar uma marca profunda no mundo, a fim de que esse impacto continue a ter significado. No íntimo de cada busca há o senso de que a vida humana tem um grande valor, ainda que frágil e fugaz. A vida ganha real sentido quando valorizamos uns aos outros. Todos querem ser amados, ouvidos e compreendidos. Nas páginas das Escrituras Sagradas, podemos ouvir a voz de Deus dizendo: “Antes de formá-lo no ventre eu o conheci” e “Eu o amei com amor eterno”. Assim, percebemos que Deus nos conhece e ama de forma mais profunda e completa do que qualquer ser humano. É um amor divino. Nem todos os gestos de amor exigem uma resposta. Mas o Criador nos ama e nos convida a corresponder. O que Senhor quer em resposta a esse amor eterno? Deus quer ser conhecido e amado. Além disso, Ele quer viver em nosso coração, deixando uma marca em nossa vida que jamais se apagará. Mas nós precisamos tomar a iniciativa de convidá-Lo. Você está convidado a descobrir os maravilhosos recursos que nós, cristãos, encontramos ao longo da caminhada com Cristo, em resposta ao Seu convite. Conexão Direta com Deus A oração é o simples ato de conversar com Deus, o Criador do Universo. Pode ser em voz alta ou em pensamento, em momentos especiais ou comuns, durante as atividades diárias ou antes de dormir. Como Seus filhos, temos o privilégio de usufruir da conexão direta com o Pai. Nessa ligação, não há mensagem de correio de voz, nem chamada em espera. Alguns podem ver a oração como um monólogo, ou pior ainda, uma conversa conosco mesmos. Estudos, porém, têm mostrado que ela não somente melhora a nossa qualidade de vida (1), mas realmente tem o poder de curar. Cientistas dizem que as interações com Deus através da oração nos dão a capacidade de administrar melhor nossas emoções negativas (2) e reduzir a nossa agressividade para com os outros (3). Segundo os pesquisadores Marek Jantos e Hosen Kiat (4), "oração deve ser reconhecida como um recurso importante para lidar com a dor e doenças, melhorando a saúde e o bem estar geral do ser humano." A Bíblia promete que, quando orarmos, vamos experimentar "a paz de Deus, que excede todo o entendimento (Filipenses 4:7). " Mas os cristãos não oram apenas por sua saúde e pelo seu bem estar. "A oração é o abrir do coração a Deus como a um amigo." É o que alimenta e desenvolve a nossa relação com Ele, e quando tomamos tempo para falar diretamente com Deus, descobrimos que Ele toma tempo para nos responder e transformar nossa vida com Seu amor. 1 Universidade de Cincinnati, “Integrative Medicine, Spirituality Improves Outcomes in Urban Adolescents With Asthma,” 14 de Abril de 2011. 2 Shane Sharp, “How does prayer help manage emotions” em Psicologia Social Trimestral, Dezembro de 2010. 3 Ryan Bremner, “Pray for those who mistreat you: effects of prayer on anger and aggression” no Comunicado de Personalidade e Psicologia Social, 18 de Março de 2011. 4 Marek Jantos and Hosen Kiat, “Prayer as medicine: how much have we learned?” no Medical Journal of Australia, 2007. *adventistas IASD